


Fireworks

by angelskuuipo



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Challenge Response, Early Work, F/M, GFY, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Passion is like fireworks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragonydreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/gifts).



> Written for the Batpack’s July challenge of Fireworks. Also written for Dragonydreams, who I promised a Willow/Lindsey fic to many moons ago. I am sooo sorry it’s taken me so long to write this. I hope you like it, sweetie! It’s been quite awhile (understatement!) since I’ve written smut. Hopefully this doesn’t suck too much. Thanks be to Gabrielle for the beta. You’re the best, babe.
> 
> Originally posted 7-4-06.

Truly_tazi made me this yummy button and now I'm sharing it with all of you!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Fireworks. Great, blazing flashes of light and color. The symbol of passion in every romance novel she’d ever read.

What a joke.

No teenage girl should be allowed to read any of those books. Hell, no grown woman should be allowed to either. If you read them when you’re young and just discovering your sexuality, it sets you up for disappointment. You get an idea in your head of what making love is supposed to be like, and when it doesn’t happen like that- because let’s face it, when has _anyone_ had sex like what’s written in a book, especially the first time- you start to question yourself. Was it you? Was it him? Did you make a mistake? Did you or he do something wrong? When you’re a grown woman and read them, you pine for what you’ve never had and resign yourself to never finding it.

Real life wasn’t made for fireworks.

She didn’t think she was being overly cynical, just pragmatic. At the ripe old age of twenty-five, Willow had resigned herself to not experiencing fireworks in her love life. She’d just have to be content with getting her thrills fighting the forces of darkness.

Oz had been a mistake. She’d loved him, but she’d been too young, naive, and insecure to really enjoy having sex with him. She was also fairly certain that some part of her knew he wasn’t forever and that had lessened her enjoyment as well.

Tara had been wonderful and Willow had loved her with all she had, but what they’d had was sweet and tender. It was gentle and comfortable, good, but not overly passionate.

Kennedy was another mistake, just a way to get through the last days of Sunnydale. After the threat of imminent death had faded, well, Willow really couldn’t stand to be around the fledgling Slayer. They’d parted ways in L.A. almost as soon as they’d gotten there.

So imagine Willow’s surprise when she found herself up against the wall of an exclusive nightclub hallway, being kissed within an inch of her life by a relative stranger. They’d exchanged first names, danced a couple of dances, and flirted outrageously.

She’d excused herself to go to the restroom and he’d been waiting for her when she came out. She’d looked into his azure blue eyes then at his sexy, should-be-illegal mouth and then he was on her like a fledge on his first meal. Only he was most definitely human. He was warm and hard and felt oh so good as he cupped her ass and lifted her into him. She buried her hands in his long, thick golden brown hair and held on.

He finally let her mouth go so they could breathe and trailed kisses to her ear. He nibbled on the sensitive lobe for a moment, enjoying her soft shiver and moan of pleasure. “Come home with me,” he whispered hotly against her ear.

Caution and common sense told her to say ‘no’. She didn’t know this man and it would be foolish to go with him. Her body, however, was all for the idea. She’d never felt this way before and she really, _really_ wanted to see how much better it could get.

Willow looked into his eyes, looking for some assurance that he meant her no harm. He returned her gaze steadily and brought his hand up to brush a strand of her hair away from her face. His lips lifted in an almost-smile and he murmured, “Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?”

Oh that voice; a deep, even timbre with a hint of a lazy Texas drawl. Willow threw caution to the wind; it wasn’t like she couldn’t turn him into a rat if he tried to hurt her. “Let’s go.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

Lindsey took hold of Willow’s hand and led her down the hall to a door marked Private. He fished a set of keys out of his pocket and unlocked it, then ushered her into the small alcove that held his private elevator. He was strung so tight that it wouldn’t take much more than a touch from her and he’d go off like a rocket. Hopefully the elevator ride would give him time to get himself under control.

“You live here?” She asked in surprise.

He gave her a strained grin. “I own the building.”

Her eyes widened at that and he groaned, pulling her to him to kiss her one more time. They reluctantly parted when the elevator doors opened.

The ride up to his apartment was silent, but charged with anticipation. He knew she was wary and he didn’t want to do anything to scare her. Lindsey knew who she was, even though she hadn’t told him her last name. He might not have had anything to do with Wolfram & Hart for years now, but he still kept tabs on Angel and his merry band of misfits, including those from what used to be Sunnydale.

Willow Rosenberg was a dangerous woman, but he was willing to take a chance.

The elevator opened onto a plush foyer. Lindsey placed a guiding hand on the small of Willow’s back and led her into his home.

“Do you want the tour?” He asked in an effort to be a gentleman.

Willow turned and looked at him, her sharp green gaze roaming over him like he was a slice of cheesecake. His erection perked right back up when she licked her lips and his restraint broke completely when she met his eyes and said, “Maybe later.”

Lindsey pulled her to him and covered her mouth with his. Willow molded herself to him and hummed in pleasure when his hand snaked under the hem of her shirt. His warm, callused hand drifted up her back to her bra and she pressed herself closer. Nimble fingers undid the hook as she set to work on the buttons of his shirt.

They broke apart, both breathing harshly, and Lindsey took her hand and led her into his bedroom. They made quick work of each other’s clothing and he spent a few moments just admiring her form.

Willow stepped close and brought her hands up to his shoulders then let them slide down his chest, pausing to tease his nipples to hardness before continuing on a downward path. She followed with her lips and Lindsey let his head drop back on his shoulders as her tongue delicately licked its way down his body.

He pulled her up and laid her on the bed before she reached her obvious goal. As much as he wanted to feel her mouth on his cock, he wanted to be inside her more.

She looked at him questioningly and he murmured, “My turn,” as he kissed his way down her throat. Willow moaned in delight as he lapped at her nipple, his fingers gently teasing the other to a peak. She jumped when he dipped his tongue into her navel and had to stifle a shriek when she felt the first swipe of his tongue at her center. It had been quite a while since she’d been with anyone, let alone a man, and for the first time she felt a little uneasy.

Willow sat up and tugged gently on Lindsey’s hair. He looked up at her with a raised eyebrow and she faltered, forgetting for a moment why she’d stopped him. He kissed her inner thigh then flowed back up her body to kiss her lips again. She let him settle her onto her back again as he reached into the drawer of his nightstand for a condom.

The sight of the little foil packet brought back a small measure of sanity and she stayed his hand as he went to open it. He blinked at her and asked, “Have you changed your mind?”

“Oh, goddess, no!” She blurted out, and then blushed slightly at the appalled tone of her voice. He chuckled softly and she shivered at the deep sound. Then she sobered and said, “It’s just that it’s been a _really_ long time since I’ve been with a guy. I want this, boy do I want this, but please…go slow?”

Lindsey set the condom aside and stretched out next to her. He rubbed soothing circles on her stomach and leaned into her touch when she brought her hand up to card through his hair. He whispered, “Just relax, Willow. I won’t hurt you.”

He gave her a gentle kiss and soon the tension in her body faded as he re-stoked the flames that had banked. He brought her to completion with his hands and his mouth long before he reached for the condom again. When he did finally settle between her thighs and she felt the head of his cock seeking entrance, Willow opened herself to him, green eyes locked on blue. His groan of satisfaction as he slid into her was met with one of her own.

He braced himself on a forearm as he brushed sweaty hair off her face then kissed her. When he pulled back, he whispered, “Okay?”

“Oh yeah,” she breathed.

He grinned and rotated his hips and her hips jerked up to meet his. He started slow, but soon was thrusting into her powerfully, faster and faster. Willow’s nails bit into his back and he felt the sting of his skin breaking. Her breathless moans spurred him on and then he felt her teeth sink into his shoulder. He shouted in surprise and reared back, sending him in deeper than he’d been before. With two more almost brutal thrusts, he came harder than he could ever remember.

Willow screamed as she threw her head back. Waves of sensation poured through her and flashes of light exploded behind her eyelids. She felt Lindsey shuddering above her and within her and held on tighter to ride out the storm. She eventually became aware of him wiping away the tears that were leaking from her still closed eyes.

“Did I hurt you?” He asked in genuine concern.

Willow shook her head, but didn’t open her eyes.

“Then why are you crying?”

Her breath hitched and her smile was a little tremulous, but very real, when she opened her eyes and stared into his and simply said, “Fireworks.”

Lindsey raised an eyebrow. “Fireworks?”

“Oh yeah.” Her smile was dreamy and her body warm and Lindsey was still half hard inside her. Maybe those romance novels hadn’t lied after all, she thought.

Lindsey kissed her ear and whispered, “You want to see some more?”

Willow tightened her thighs around his hips as she pulled him in for a kiss.

“Yes, please.”

The Fourth of July had nothing on a night in Lindsey McDonald’s bed, or his shower, the kitchen…

-30-  



End file.
